This invention is directed to a pouch perforator for a form, fill and seal packaging machine. The pouch perforator of the invention is associated With the film advancement pull wheels of the packaging machine for perforation of the edges of pouches formed on the packaging machine in conjunction with operation of the pull wheels.
A variety of products are packaged in film pouches which are formed, filled and sealed on appropriate pouch packaging machines. These machine utilize continuous rolls of film. A pouch is formed from the film, filled with product and then sealed in a continuous operation.
Earlier utilization of film pouches was restricted to dry products With increased sophistication of pouch packaging machines, packaging has been extended to include liquid and liquid based products. Currently vast numbers of individual packages of condiments such as catsup, mustard and sauces are used on a daily basis in the fast food industry.
With advancement in film technology very strong films have been developed One such strong film is nylon film. Because of the availability of strong films it has recently become practical to form larger pouches on pouch packaging machines. Using such strong films pouches containing products such as cooking oil can be packaged in pouches of sufficient volume for use in restaurants and other institutional settings. As can be appreciated, large pouches (of about six inches or larger in width and capable of containing a quart or more of, for instance, cooking oil) must be formed of film which is of sufficient strength to insure that the contents of the pouch will not accidentally burst the film.
The use of high strength films to maintain the integrity of the pouches, however, makes it difficult to open such pouches. The very strong nylon films utilized for large, strong pouches are all but impossible to initially tear. This requires the user to utilize a cutting implement, as for instance, a pair of scissors or a knife to open the pouch. The use of such implements are inconvenient for the users of these large pouches.
To overcome the necessity of having to use an implement to open a pouch the edge of a pouch can be perforated with small nicks. This allows the user a starting point to tear the pouch material.
Presently utilized devices for forming perforations or nicks in the edges of pouches are normally located below the cross seal bar of the packaging machine. They require a separate station on the packaging machine having separate components and separate activation and control mechanisms. This complicates both manufacture of these machines and their day to day operation and maintenance.
In addition to the problems outlined in the previous paragraph which are experienced even with small pouches, with larger pouches additional problem are created. During filling of a larger pouch, the pouch can bulge or sag outwardly under the weight of the contents added to the pouch. Since the components of the packaging machine must be spaced away from the pathway of the pouch a distance sufficient to allow for the physical presence of such a bulging pouch, little room remains on "large pouch" packaging machines below the cross seal seal bars. This complicates or renders impossible the placement of perforation or nicking devices in the normal area below the cross seal bars.